


Warmth

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One of My Favorites, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's cold, but he knows where to go to find some heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for Icarus and Isolde.

Harry murmured the password at Snape's door, slipping inside gratefully when it opened. The hallway had been cold and the fire-heat of Snape's chambers ran across his skin in little pinpricks and washes of warmth. The main room was empty. On the dimly-lit shelves, the slimy things in their jars moved and muttered; Harry tried not to listen. After dropping his Invisibility Cloak on the back of a chair, he shuffled numbly over the thick carpet towards the bedroom door, a dark shadow slashed in the flickering walls. 

"Knocking too good for you, Potter?" Snape asked when Harry reached the doorway. Harry jumped, followed several seconds later by his skin. Snape moved so that Harry could see him. The grey nightshirt hung eerily still. "I was quite pleasantly asleep, and I do not like being woken up." 

Harry attempted to lean forward and kiss him, but Snape pulled back. They both paused. Finally Harry said, "I just wanted to talk to you." 

Snape snorted. 

"It's cold out," Harry tried again. 

"It's winter." 

"I don't like it." 

"Then build yourself a fire," Snape replied, moving back towards the door, "and let me sleep." 

"You're always warm." When Snape didn't reply, Harry added, "You can still sleep. Just let me curl up with you." 

It will be more than sleep, Snape's eyes accused him, squinting, but he jerked his head towards the door. 

Cautiously, Harry stepped through the door into darkness. He stumbled around the wing-back chair and picked his way to the bed, shooting out an arm when Snape closed the door and shut out the little light he had. "Warn me when you're going to do that," he hissed, but Snape ignored him. 

He heard the bed creak as Snape climbed in the other side. He felt to the edge of the coverlet, where its slight nubbiness gave way to smooth sheets, and pulled it down. Snape was a hot weight next to him, curving the mattress down--was he really that much heavier?--and when Harry reached out a tentative hand he found that Snape was lying on his back, arms crossed as usual. Snape sniffed when Harry touched him, and Harry drew his hand back quickly. Snape sniffed again. Harry burrowed down under warm covers, scooting as close as he dared to Snape's body heat. 

A few minutes later, Snape was still breathing as if awake, and Harry decided to take a gamble and leaned over, brushing a brief kiss more or less on Snape's lips. Suddenly Snape rolled over, pinned Harry's hands to either side of his head, and leaned close enough that Harry could feel his breath gusting against his face when the other man spoke. "If you're that desperate, Potter, we'd best finish you off before you keep me up all night." 

Harry nodded, then realized Snape couldn't see him. "Okay," he said shakily. 

"Good." Snape pulled back. "Get your pyjamas off." Harry hurriedly complied, sliding his waistband down to his knees along with the covers and kicking the trousers off while he worked at his shirt buttons as quickly as he could. Snape was leaning above him again before he finished. 

"Okay," Harry said again. 

One of Snape's hands started to trace slowly along Harry's left side, sending little shock waves of shudders over his body. Snape's mouth attached to the sensitive place on the inside of his other arm, and Harry tried to jerk away. Snape leaned on him, chest-to-chest, to keep him in place. Harry squirmed till he could get an arm under Snape's body. He splayed his fingers, tracing the direction of Snape's body hair till he reached the curly patch around his cock. He brushed his fingers through it a few times, feeling it puff against his skin, before he curled his palm around the base and stroked upwards. Snape shifted, but kept rubbing just softly enough to tickle along Harry's side, his mouth moving up to Harry's shoulder then down his chest to flick over a reaching nipple. Pushing his chest upwards, Harry tried to control the waves of heat rushing through his body now; Snape responded by pulling away and moving down, moving out of the reach of Harry's hands. He tongued the shaft of Harry's cock, lapping as it bobbed around. Harry groaned and tried to push Snape's head closer, but Snape only batted his hand away. 

Finally, Snape wrapped his lips around the end of Harry's cock and sucked. Harry settled for brushing his fingers through the ends of Snape's hair. The mouth on his cock was gently moving now, and Harry tried to relax, letting the pleasure wash through him uncontrolled. Small spots of colour started dancing in front of his eyes. He was drenched in warm sweat now, not the cold chill sheen of the dormitory or the corridor, and the muscles around his hips started to bunch a bit, trying to thrust. Snape swirled his tongue in just that way that Harry loved, and he moaned lazily, jerking upwards, as Snape tried it a few more times. 

When Snape pulled away again, he couldn't help the hiss that escaped his lips. Snape fondled Harry's balls for a moment, then held them out of the way as he poured some oil down Harry's cleft. Coldly slick, the oil ran down between his cheeks, absorbing body heat as it went. The slick head of Snape's cock pushed against the skin around Harry's hole, sliding on the oil till he pushed forward enough to begin to open the ring of muscle. Again Harry reached down, this time for his own cock, but again Snape with some sort of supernatural sense batted his hand away before it got there. He pushed forward again, and Harry could feel himself expand around the intrusion, faster than he would have liked but not quite enough to hurt. He wanted to tense around it, but his arse wouldn't let him. He could only push outward against Snape's cock, which of course let it slip farther inside. Snape's hands grabbed his hips, dragging them upwards; Snape shifted position and stuck his knees under Harry's thighs before thrusting in, hard, so that his balls slipped in the oil that had spread around the skin of Harry's arse. He finally grabbed hold of Harry's cock again, stroking upwards and holding while he moved out and in, then holding still while he stroked again. Harry undulated, spread out on Snape's lap, thrusting back and forth with the motions of Snape's body. As if mocking him, Snape held his hand around the base of Harry's cock and only circled his hips, sliding against Harry's prostate till Harry started to jerk again in his hands. Suddenly, Snape pumped on his cock again, and Harry tensed and came, shuddering but lacking the energy to really move. 

Snape pulled his hand away and leaned up and over Harry's body, pushing Harry up the bed enough to let them both nearly lie down. Harry's hips now were held up only by Snape's cock in his arse. Snape pulled back and thrust in a bit harder, over and over, sending aftershocks of pleasure along Harry's prostate and making him twitch slightly around the hard flesh inside him. Snape's thrusts grew harder and more erratic. 

Finally, he shoved in hard and came, warmth spreading through Harry's guts. He put a hand up on Snape's side, which was trembling slightly as Harry himself was, then let it fall back. He kissed Snape's collarbone, mind in a happy warm haze. 

"You're almost asleep, aren't you," Snape said, annoyed, as he pulled out and moved back to his side of the bed; Harry just smiled drowsily and curled up against him.


End file.
